Full of Laughter
by Rraishi
Summary: Yuna undergoes her journey to defeat sin, but her heart aches for someone. Someone she thinks she can never have. LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE! (Rated M for future chapters and language!) Includes other characters! [Cover art not mine! Please look at my profile for the link to the artist!]
1. Chapter 1

|||All characters used in this are not mine, they belong to Square Enix.||| I DO NOT MAKE MONEY OFF OF THIS!|||

MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!

"Yuna!" A chorus of voices exclaimed as the female staggered out of the chamber nearly falling. The ronso caught her as she stumbled again. She ran her hands through her hair, sweat rolling down her face. She looked around and smiled letting out a breath.

"I did it guys, I've become a summoner!" She was greeted by congratulations from those she reconized and one she did not. "Who... are you?" She asked looking at the one figure in the room that was not her guardian.

"U-uh, I'm Tidus."

"Why is he even here, Wakka." A stern voice snapped out. Yuna turned to look at the woman, Lulu. She was dressed in her black leather dress, belts make up the bottem half and the top half dips covering enough of her brests, but not all.

"I-i rescued him, ya? He washed up on the bea-" The red headed male was cut off.

"Why. Is. He. Here?" Lulu stared at Tidus with distaste and shook her head.

"Hey now, He didn't do anything!" Tidus exclaimed. "I ran in here even after being told not to. It's my fault." Tidus shuddered under Lulu's frustrated glare.

"I see." Yunas voice cut into it before anyone could say more. "Shall we take our leave? After all, the others must be worried sick."

After summoning Valefor, Yuna was sitting by an elderly couple and a small child, who where asking her if she was alright after all of that. She smiled "I'm fine, I'm so very sorry for making you worry." Dipping her head apologetic, she hears the elderly female yell at someone.

"Stay away from the summoner!" The elderly woman scolded.

"Heathen!" Her counterpart chimmed in, the couple staring off behind Yuna.

"You're a bad man!" The child whined.

Yuna got up, bowing to the three she was sitting with. "Pardon me, but really it was my fault." She turned to see it was Tidus, standing sheepishly in the distence. She walked over to him.

"That.. that was pretty cool. That summoning thing." He gestured to the area where she summoned it, which now had a bonfire in the middle of the circle.

"Oh! Wasn't it?" She smiled. In her peripheral vision she saw Lulu standing beyond the bonfire, she noticed that Lulu was staring at her. The small child ran up to her from behind.

"Lady Yuna, come play with me!" Bouncing slightly next to her to get her attention, Yuna smiled. She glaced up at Tidus, then back at Lulu catching her eye. Looking at Lulu hoping her eyes told the other woman to stay awake longer, to talk. She looked down at the small child, she smiled and nodded. The small child pulled her asside.

While playing with the child, a simple game of hide and seek, she heard the child shout out that they have to go to sleep. As she was about to step out of her hiding spot when a hand gently grabbed her wrist and pulled back behind the building.

"Oh!" Yuna sharply inhaled as she was tugged back. "Wha-?" She was turned to face her captive, it was Lulu.

"You wanted to speak to me?" She said calmly, crossing her arms infront of her holding her stuffed Moogle.

"Y-yes!" Yuna closed her eyes. "I did it."

"That you did."

Yuna looked at Lulu. "You didn't smile."

Lulu looked up at the sky, the moonlight making her red eyes look faintly pink. "I didn't promise I would." Lulu turned her gaze back to Yuna. "But, Congratulations. You worked hard. I'm Proud of you."

"But.." Yuna tilted her head with a frown. "You're not smiling."

Lulu sighed. "Neither are you."

Yuna cast Lulu a straight face. "True.."

"Is that all?"

"I guess."

"Very well. Get some rest, we dont need you tired tomorrow." Lulu turned and started walking away.

"Lulu, about the conversation before I pray-"

"Enough. It is done." Lulu moved out of view around the house.

Yuna watched as she left and felt a dull ache well up inside of her. She ignored it and started walking back to the temple to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuna stared up at her cealing, Lulu dancing around her head. The past flashed by like a movie.

*FlashBack*

"Why?" Hurt clear in Lulu's voice, but she kept her face devoid of emotion.

"I want to help Spira." Yuna said meekly frowning. She moved closer to Lulu, but she turned away, her back to Yuna.

"I lost Chappu.." Lulu paused, her voice cracking slightly. "Now you're going to make me lose you."

Yuna frowned. "Lulu-"

"Stop. You've made up your mind." Lulu walked to the door of Yunas room, her hand on the knob.

"Lulu." Yuna walked to Lulu before she could exit. "Smile. I want my journey to be filled with laughter." Yuna tilted her head leaning over to see the stern look Lulu had on her face hiding her emotions.

"Smile.." She murmured to herself. "I'm not sure I can do that anymore." Lulu closed her eyes. "Yuna, Just dont..." Lulu opened the door and left.

*End FlashBack*

"Lulu.." Yuna bit her lip.

Lulu thought of her as a sister, ever since Yuna came here ten years ago after the first calm.

"Lulu..." Yuna rolled over shoving her face into her pillow. She could never admit it to her, but she loved her. She couldnt do anything before because Lulu was with Chappu. It would be selfish of her to act on it now due to the fate she lined up for herself. Lulu would never return her feelings either. She gripped her pillow, her hand curling into a fist. She lifted her face when she felt wetness, tears coated her pillow. She rolled back over on her back and sat up attempting to hold back her tears, wiping them away as they fell down her face. She got up, unable to sleep and got dressed, not bothering to fix her hair she silently leaves her room in the temple.

She walked along the darkened path of the woods making her way to the beach, forgetting that the dangers of fiends that lurk in the shadows. She heard rustling in the bushes, she jumped and stared into the darkness. A wild Dingo lept out at her, she squealed as it landed on her, its teeth inches from her face. Fowl breath hit her face as it growled, it opened its jaws ready to snap. It reared its head back slightly ready to bite into its prey, when a flash of lightning struck it's side sending it flying.

"Yuna!" A familiar voice called out to her as she heard footsteps draw closer. The wild Dingo dragged itsself back onto its feet, growling as it looked at its new attacker. Lulu stood a few feet away from Yuna, her face hidden in the dark. Lulu's body was wrapped in a blue swirling glow as she cast another spell. The Dingo lept at Lulu, but was interupted when its body was engulfed in fire.

"Yuna." Lulu hurried over to Yuna, kneeling next to her. "Are you hurt?"

"No." Yuna stared at her.

"Why the hell where you out alone at this hour anyway?" Lulu snapped, anger and worry flooded her beautiful features.

"I.. wanted to go to the beach.." Yuna said quietly. "I'm sorry, I forgot about the fiends, I just couldn't sleep."

Lulu let out a frustrated sigh and fire lit up on her hand to illuminate them both as Lulu cast a concerned look at Yuna. "Are you-?"

"I'm fine." Yuna bit her lip.

Lulu sighed, she helped Yuna to her feet. "Honstly, What where you thinking?" She scolded Yuna. Yuna looked away.

"I'm sorry."

"Let's head back, there are more dangers in these woods." Lulu took Yuna's wrist and walked in the direction of the village.

Yuna was thankful it was dark because a light blush crept up her neck onto her cheeks. She felt Lulu's firm, yet gently grip on her wrist as she was being tugged along. She looked at Lulu, and was entranced by her figure. The moonlight revealed her full figure in nothing but her silk nightgown, leaving little to the imagination. Yuna couldnt help but stare. For the first time that day she felt a real smile play on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

"You don't need that much stuff Yuna!" Lulu called out to her from across the way. "This isn't a pleasure trip."

"O-oh, I know, these where gifts for the temples we're visiting!" Yuna looked at the square container that held the gifts she had planned to give. She sighed, straightened her dress and walked towards Lulu, and Wakka who was standing next to her. Tidus stood there too and she cast him a friendly smile. She cast another look behind her at the temple and motioned her hands bending lightly, praying. She turned and looked at her companions, noticing Lulu looked slightly tired, most likely due to having to run out in the middle of the night to rescue her. Lulu raised her eyebrow at Yuna.

"I'm ready, lets go." Yuna smiled.

They nodded and started left Besaid behind them, their journey beginning.

"Yuna! Show us your stuff!" Wakka called out to her, the garuda in front of them bellowing, preparing to attack. Yuna nodded and ran over to the group fighting, she moved her staff from in front of her to behind her, one hand pointed at the enemy. She closed her eyes and as the ground around her lit up, the purple swirls flying towards the sky, a familiar sound of wings flapped from overhead. Valefor landed behind Yuna, she walked over to her, petting her lightly.

"Please, fight with us!" Yuna called out to her as Valefor took off, hovering over her. The garuda roared and flew at Valefor, its talons digging into her. Valefor winced and managed to dislodge the talons by spinning. Screeching, Valefor tilted her head back as if to take a deep breath, instead, a bright beam shot from her mouth, tearing though ground and fiend alike leaving the line of newly rent ground aglow for a brief moment before exploding, sending the fiend haplessly to the ground before them. Valefor gave a triumphant caw before turning towards Yuna and dipping her head. She took off to the sky, disappearing into the clouds unsummoning herself.

"Whoa!" Tidus cheered. "You kicked it's butt!"

"That's a summoner for you." Lulu said looking towards Tidus.

"Pretty neat, ya?" Wakka chimed in, chuckling slightly.

"Totally awesome!" Tidus nodded and grinned looking towards Yuna.

Yuna gave a friendly smile towards him and bowed slightly. "It's not really me, the Aeon's are a big part of it."

"But you summon-" Tidus started.

"Look sharp!" Lulu said looking at the group of fiends running towards them.

Yuna looked behind her where the fiends where running from. She frowns as Lulu, Wakka and Tidus ran past her blocking them from getting close to her. Lulu slinging her magics, burning, shocking and freezing anything that dare get close. A glint of blue flashed by as Tidus, even if still clumsy with the blade, slashed at fiend after fiend with 'Brotherhood', a gift only recently given to him. Anything that tried to stand again was swiftly put back down as Wakka sent a blue and white streak across the battlefield ricocheting from one fiend to another. Yuna couldn't help but stare in awe.

"Lulu!" Wakka called out, and a very distracted Yuna snaps back to reality to see Lulu fly back, drenched and wounded. The enemy Flan had set its sights on her. Lulu dragged herself to her feet, hunched over slightly as blood leaked from the corner of her mouth, water dripping off of her. She stood upright wincing as the cast a spell of thunder towards it, stricking it, it shudders as its struck and is defeated, slowly losing its form as it dies.

Yuna ran over to Lulu ignoring the dangers of the last two enemies. Lulu put a hand up stopping Yuna from coming closer.

"Stop, it is not safe." Lulu said weakly, leaning over slightly as blood dripped off her chin. The powerful water spell the Flan had hit Lulu hard.

Wakka cried out as he flung his blitzball at the Condor, it smacking hard, sending the bird careening backwards and into the ground. Dirt flew up as it hit the ground hard and didn't get back up. Tidus charged at the remaining fiend, a Dingo. His sword slashed at it, but not having enough sword fighting under his belt allowed the Dingo to sidestep and dodge the blow. The Dingo leapt at Tidus, claws raked down his chest and fangs bit into his shoulder. Tidus cried out and stumbled backward, the Dingo shook its head tearing at Tidus viciously, then leapt off of him. The dingo growled and started running towards the wounded Lulu, but was stopped as a blitzball struck its side hard sending it flying.

"Say goodnight dog!" Wakka called out as his blitzball recoiled back to him. He grinned at Lulu. "How 'bout a thank you, ya?"

Lulu scowled at him. "Thank you." She eased herself to the ground and looked over at the wounded Tidus, who was kneeling on the ground, blood dripping from the claw marks and from his torn up shoulder.

A soft light twisted and wound around Lulu and Tidus, engulfing the pair, gently caressing away the wounds. Lulu wiped the blood off her chin and breathed a sigh of relief. Tidus looked down at himself, his woulds where now a faint pink color, each one closed up.

"How the.." Tidus said shocked.

"Thank our Lady Summoner!" Wakka said while gesturing towards Yuna.

"Neat! She did this?" Tidus looked at Yuna.

"She knows healing magics." Lulu looked at Yuna who looked pale, and a little worn out. She used up most of her strength to heal the horrible wounds they had. Lulu looked away to keep her emotions from showing. "Thank you, Yuna."

Yuna nodded, making a short exasperated 'Hmmph' sound.

Agreeing they all needed to rest for a bit, they rested at the edge of the forest, before continuing the climb up the mountain.

Yuna looked towards Lulu seeing that her cloths had become slightly more forming fitting as a result of being hit with a water spell, brought to mind the thin silk dress that Lulu had been wearing the night prior, one that had left little to the imagination, this brought a slight warmth to Yuna's cheeks. Her eye's continued to wander, she happened to notice the light reflect off of Lulu's wet, exposed thigh, this caused her to pause for a moment which made her realize Lulu had been watching her stare..

Lulu cast a slightly confused gaze back Yuna, noticing her cheeks flush with color. Curious, she thought, as Yuna quickly looked away.


	4. UpdateFiller!

This is here to tell those who want to know that a new chapter WILL be added! I lost the entire chapter i had, it was pretty long, a few months back because my computer crapped out on me. I promise another will be added soon! 3 (Added 5/7/2017, this will be removed and replaced with the actual chapter.)


End file.
